What If
by livy448o
Summary: First Fanficition! Check it out! What if it wasn't Dimitri who was taken in the caves? What if it was Rose instead? Would she be "awakened"? Or could Dimitri and the gang save her before its to late?
1. Introduction

**Hey Guys! Welcome to "What If..." my first fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy it, and please review, and let me know if I should continue this story! ;)**

We were surrounded. There were too many. There was no way we were going to make it out.

Shit.

All these thoughts were racing through my head as I fought on, but it seemed that the more Strigoi I took down, the more seemed to appear out of nowhere.

You see, I've been trained to kill these undead bloodsuckers my whole life, but even the best trained Guardian can be taken down by enough Strigoi.

My name is Rose Hathaway, Rosmarie Hathaway to be exact, and I am a Dhampir. Dhampirs are the protectors, the guardians, of the Moroi. An ancient race of vampires that have extremely advanced senses and can control elements. Pretty cool, huh?

We are not the evil kind that turn to ash in the sunlight, and suck you dry just for fun. The sunlight actually doesn't bother Dhampirs, and only severely irritates Moroi. And about the blood drinking part? Well, Moroi do drink blood, but not for fun, most only do it to survive. Only Strigoi drink blood for anything other than survival. Most of the time they do it for the pleasure of killing.

Strigoi are the demons that humans tell myths and stories about, the ones that are cruel murders, and completely out of their minds. That's only putting it mildly.

And right now I'm completely surrounded by them.

"Rose, come on, just get out of there!" I can hear the other guardians, including my beloved Dimitri, screaming at me to get out, but I can't. There's just too many.

Oh, Dimitri. I needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Damn it!" I grip my stake tighter and start to fight off the never ending line of Strigoi blocking my escape, but it's no use. All those years of training and this is how it would end. I never even got to graduate.

No.

I'm not going down. Not yet. Not today.

I use every ounce of training, every ounce of skill I have into fighting the, Ten? Twenty? strigoi in front of me.

Just as I'm reaching the end, so close to my freedom, so close to returning to the academy, safe, with Dimitri, I'm pulled back.

There's a sharp pain in my head and neck. And then everything goes black.

* * *

 **So? How was it? I really want to know your thoughts so far so, PLEASE REVIEW! Hopefully I'll be able to update a couple of times a week, so if you liked the story, feel free to follow/ favorite and keep tabs on it as it progresses. I have big plans for this story!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Livy**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I saw I had some anxious and excited reviewers already?! Thanks so much to those who reviewed, it really made my day! And it encouraged me to make this chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:: I don't own Vampire Academy or any characters here, only my own plot is mine!**

* * *

'What the hell happened?' I thought as I slowly started to open my eyes. At the same time the events from, before came crashing down on me. However I was quick to shut them again as a bright light burned shone straight into them. Before I could completely comprehend where I was, I realized that I wasn't alone in the room as a heavy wave of nausea rolled over me.

Strigoi. Wonderful.

Silently I slightly moved my hands, only to find out they were heavily bound in thick metal chains. A quick evaluation of my feet proved the same with them.

Damn. What now?

I wish Dimitri was here. He would know exactly what to do. At least he's safe...

A disturbing realization came across me, interrupting my thoughts. Suddenly the wave of nausea from before seemed like nothing, as a stronger wave rolled on to me. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth as my head began to pound, letting me know there were now more Strigoi in the room than before.

"Ah, our lovely Rosemarie is awake."

My eyes snapped open as I heard my name roll off the blonde Strigois tongue.

"Its Rose, asshole, and how the hell do you know my name?!" I asked, outraged. Why would some random Strigoi guy know my name?

"Well, my lovely Rosemarie, we have been watching you for quite some time now, I think it only proper if we knew your name my dear." The blonde Strigoi was tall, at least half a foot taller than me, and he was occupied by four other Strigoi as well.

Watching me? What the fuck did he mean "watching me"? Why would a group of Strigoi be watching me? This whole thing was not helping me in the headache department, in fact each time this guy talked it only seemed to make it worse, what the hell did they hit me with?!

But he didn't give me time to ask, as he kept talking, "You see Rosemarie, you have something I want, something very important to me. You have a bond with the Dragomir Princess, and that makes you a very valuable asset to me." As he talked he slowly circled me, making me want to shove my stake through his heart even more than before. And now that he mentioned Lissa, well he just made this a whole thing a lot harder on himself, she was my best friend, not to mention she was the last of the Dragomir line, I would never tell him anything about her.

However as much as I wanted to slowly kill this asshole, my stake was nowhere to be found, and there seemed to be no weapons in the room at all. As well as no way out, there were no windows in the dark, grey walled room. And the only door was about twenty feet away from me, guarded by three burly Strigoi. Not to mention the other five, including the asshole in front of me. The whole room looked like a basement.

"You're more of a dumbass than I thought you were if you think I'd ever tell you anything about Lissa."

The pain was sharp and quick, right across my cheek, succeeding in making my head pound harder.

"Oh, my dear Rosemarie, you will tell me anything I want to know, and since I am such a nice guy, I'll give you a choice. You can either tell me now, or I can torture you, and eventually I will awaken you, and have you tell me then. My dear Rosemarie, you would make such a lovely addition to my army."

Well Shit.

* * *

 **So? How was it?! Please review and let me know if you like what's happening so far! I was so happy to see that I seem to already have some fans! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite/followed! For a first chapter, this was pretty short, and I'm going to try to make the chapters longer as I write the story. Again thanks so much guys! You all made my day!**

 **Livy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please read the bottom of the chapter for an important notice!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not amazing enough to own these characters obviously, only the plot is mine!**

* * *

Dimitri POV

I watched helpless, as the group of Strigoi took down my beautiful Roza. I fought hard, against the Guardians holding me back. All I wanted to do was get to Rose.

"Let me GO!" I commanded them, using my anger into fighting harder against them, but there were more of them on me now, and I couldn't get loose.

A tall, blonde Strigoi, seeming to be the leader in the group, walked behind Roza. She was too busy fighting off the other eleven surrounding her to notice him.

I was about to scream for her to turn around, but before I could warn her, the blonde Strigoi struck Roza, hard in the back of her head, with what seemed to be a large brown rock.

Almost instantly her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she collapsed to the ground.

"ROZA!" I screamed her name, begging her to look up, to come awake again. But it seemed no use, my beautiful angel was gone.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I cussed and spit at the Strigoi as they picked Roza up and began carrying her away. But before I could do any real damage, the Guardians started to pull me away.

"No, let me fucking go! I have to go help her!" No matter what I said the Guardians just kept pulling me away, taking me farther away from my fallen angel, and there was nothing I could do about it.

 **Rose POV**

I don't know how long I've been in this godamn room, but it must have been a while because my stomach has been throwing a fit for at least two hours.

Once the blonde Strigoi, whose name I learned is Mikheal, threatened to turn me Strigoi I'd completely stopped talking. He had told me he would give me time to make my decision before he decided himself. But what he did not seem to understand I'd that I would never tell him anything about Lissa. I had been trained to protect her, my entire life, and on top of that she was like my sister, and if I had anything to do with it, Mikheal would never touch her.

"They come first" I quietly muttered.

The nausea from before had faded, as most of the Strigoi had left the room, and I had no idea when they'd be back, but almost as soon as they left I struggled to find a way to escape, pulling on the chains, searching for another way out, but everything I tried failed. They thought of everything, and now I was trapped.

"Damn it…."

Just as I was determining the chances of me getting out of this fucking basement alive, the door was thrown open, and in strolled Mikheal.

H left no room for me to cuss him out some before he spoke, "I trust you have made your decision Rosemarie." I hated that. He called me fucking Rosemarie. How godamn unoriginal.

"Go to hell" I responded with a surprisingly calm tone, but his reaction was anything but.

"Oh, my dear, I've been there, quiet a nice place, but I am done playing you childish games. I have made my decision, I will awaken you, my dear, but first I want to have a little fun."

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I know you guys hate me right now for that but guess what? I will be posting another chapter today! The new chapter should be up really soon, so hold tight! But before I post a new chapter, I have a goal for everyone reading What If, 7 reviews! I would say ten, but in one night (or day depending on where you are) that's a bit of a jump, so 7 reviews and you'll have your new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! You all are amazing!**

 **Livy**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Heres Chapter 3!**

 **Disclaimer: Although I want to very, very badly, I do not own any of these characters, besides Mikheal and the plot ;)**

* * *

 **'Rose POV**

The pain was unbearable. I hadn't screamed at first, but soon it became impossible not to. Mikheals last words to me, 'But first I want to have a little fun', kept ringing in my head. It seemed his idea of fun was very different from mine.

Right after the words had come out of his mouth, a short, squat Strigoi with brown hair brought him a whip and a knife. And so it started.

Mikheal had me pinned to a metal bar that was hooked to the ground, and he tightened the chains so that I could not move.

"What the fuck are you doing?" The words barely made it out of my mouth before the whip struck against my skin. I had only cried out in surprise then, but after a few more slashes, I lost it.

"Just tell me what I want to know Rosemarie, and this will all be over." Mikheal had been trying to convince me to tell him where Lissa was, but I never told him. Even with the blinding pain, I kept reminding myself that I couldn't do it, she was my best friend, and if I was going to die here, I would at least make sure she never would.

I started to thrash and scream, but with every rejection I made, Mikheal hit me harder.

Of course eventually I passed out, welcoming the darkness as long as it meant a break from the pain.

 **Dimitri POV**

I had to find her.

It has been 24 hours since Roza had been taken by the Strigoi. 24 hours since I had seen my beautiful, fierce angel.

Once the Guardians had brought me back to the academy, and strictly warned me not to leave and that I would be watched to make sure I followed those orders, I had went to see Vasilissa.

I told her everything, starting with Rose's outburst with Jesse, but conveniently left out the part about how exactly I had calmed Roza down then.

Vasilissa was devastated, but she immediately agreed to help me, however because the bond was one-sided, she couldn't do much, but she knew someone who could.

"Adrian" she breathed out heavily. After making a few calls we ran straight to see this 'dream-walker'. I, however, already hated the idea.

"Hello cousin, what brings you here?" I heard his sly, arrogate voice and wanted to punch him immediately, I couldn't help it, he like was a snake.

"Adrian, it's Rose." And that's all it took, something in him changed then. It was like he actually cared about Roza.

Damn.

This wasn't getting any better.

* * *

 **That's it guys! I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3! I was SO, SO happy when I saw that you all had, not only reviewed more, but reviewed a LOT more! Thank you all for the 12 reviews, for a first time writer, like me, it is a dream come true to see my story is catching peoples attention, and I love you all for that! Keep it up for more chapters! Love all my fans so far!**

 **Livy**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a while. but I have recently had some family issues, I will further explain on the bottom of the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the plot and Mikheal!**

* * *

 **Dimitri POV**

"Belikov" Adrian nodded his head toward me as Vasilisa and I made our way inside his room.

Vasilisa's plan was to get Adrian to visit Roza while she is sleeping, and to get some details as to where she might be. Adrian had quickly agreed, seeming more than happy to help save Rose.

I hated to admit it, but Adrian was almost as desperate to get Roza back as I was, and a blinding burn of jealously was raging through me, but I ignored it, if Adrian could figure out where Roza is, this would all be worth it.

"Ok, I'm going to check to see if Rose is awake, if she is I'll be out for a while. If not I'll keep checking." And with that Adrian laid down on the grey sofa across the room and closed his eyes.

"This better work" I mumbled before settling myself in a chair near the door for the long wait I was hoping this would be.

 **Rose Pov**

I don't think it was long after I blacked out that I appeared to be on a beach. Looking down at myself I was in a bikini top and shorts, and a clear blue ocean sat not ten feet from where I stood.

This had to be Adrian, there was no way this wasn't Adrian.

Sure enough, as I turned around taking in the scenery, I spotted the one and only Adrian Ivashkov walking toward me.

I must have looked like shit because his mouth was slightly open in shock.

"Little Dhampir, what are they doing to you?" his voice was barely a whisper but I heard every word.

I threw myself in his arms, although are relationship was weird and deformed, Adrian was one of my closest friends, and it felt so good to see someone I cared about, and someone who cared about me.

"I miss you all so, so much" He wound his arms around me and held me tight, but he was careful of my aching body.

All too soon he pulled away and held me by my shoulders, searching my eyes.

"Where are you Rose?" he said, mostly to himself, still searching my eyes.

"I don't know, Mikheal knocked me out before we even left the caves…." I hated how I sounded as I told him this. I sounded weak, pathetic.

"What do you surroundings look like now, Little Dhampir?"

I took a deep breath and tried to picture the room Mikheal was holding me in.

"It's dark, there are no windows, the walls are grey" I took a deep breathe before I continued, "and there's only one door in the corner, there's no other way out. I'm tied to a steel stake. There's no way out." Tears filled my eyes as I whispered the last sentence, but I didn't let a single one out.

Adrian took me into his arms again and just held me for a while. It felt so good, and for the first time in days I felt completely safe.

"What are they doing to you Rose? What do they want?" Adrian sounded broken, his eyes were scanning the cuts and lashes that covered my body.

"They want Lissa, Adrian. They want me to help them find Lissa, but I refuse them ever time, so Mikheal tortured me. He kept tempting me, holding freedom right in front of me, as if I told him where Lissa was he would actually let me go. But I still didn't tell him. Every time I said no, he would whip me harder….." A single tear rolled down my cheek as I explained the torture, and what Mikheal wanted.

"He's going to turn me Adrian, he going to turn me Strigoi…." I hid my face in Adrian's shirt as I finished my story. I was scared that if I moved too much he would be gone.

"We will find you Rose, we won't leave you little Dhampir, I promise." And with that I could feel myself waking up, and fading away from the paradise I had just grasped.

"No matter what you do, keep Lissa away from here, and if you see Dimitri tell him I said, 'что я люблю тебя', goodbye Adrian." I silently hoped that wouldn't be the last time I had to say goodbye to him.

* * *

 **OK, so how was the dream? I hope you all liked it! So as I said above, my family recently went through a crisis, where my aunt Jennie was hospitalized, and had to undergo immediate surgery. However, she is ok now! I hope you all can forgive my lack of updating! I will have a new chapter up tomorrow! Also, I am loving the reviews! They make my day! The next goal I have for you all is 25! Yes I know 10 reviews for an update tomorrow, but I believe in you all!Thank you all for the continued support!**

 **Until next time, I Love all my followers!**

 **Livy**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Hope**

* * *

 **Rose POV**

'Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri'. Their names kept running through my head, giving me more and more of the strength I was desperately deprived of.

'Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri.'

Seeing Adrian had somehow replenished my hope to escape. After he faded from my dream, I knew I had to get back to him, to all of them. I knew I wasn't ready to die.

Scanning the room again, I found that the sole door at the other end of the room was really the only way out of here, and who knew how many other obstacles I'd have to go through to get out of this torturous place if I did get past these chains and that door. But no matter what the odds of me getting out were, I had to do it. Not just for me, for them, and it wasn't just because 'They Come First' anymore. No. This was something more, this was for my own wants. Selfish or not. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted, no, needed to see my friends again. And I desperately needed to be able to say goodbye to Dimitri myself, and I needed for my goodbye to not have been caused by, asshole bloodsuckers.

Just as I was forming a crazy idea of a plan in my head, the door opened. And in strolled in the devil himself. Mikheal.

"Well, look who's up? How are you my dear? I must say you gave us a bit of a scare, you were out longer than usual." I glared at him while he talked, and just as I was opening my mouth to snap back at him, he interrupted me.

"I think it's almost time for you to join us my dear, but first, let us try one last resort, shall we?"

 **Dimitri POV**

Adrian sat up with a start, and he didn't look relieved. If anything he looked almost depressed, and his eyes were filled with tears he didn't let fall.

"What is it? What happened, did you see her? How is she?" Vasilissa began questioning Adrian immediately, despite his ragged state, but I didn't complain, I needed to know how my Roza was.

"She's…" He paused for a moment as if debating his words. "She's not doing very good. When I saw her she looked terrible. They're been torturing her for information. "

"What do they want from her?" I needed answers, these bastards were going to pay for hurting my beautiful angel, she didn't deserve this.

It was a good thing Adrian was quick to answer. "They want to know where Lissa is. Dimitri….they've threatened to turn her." And that was all it took for the tears to roll down he cheeks.

I couldn't move. Couldn't talk. I had to save her, had to get her out, because if I didn't I'd lose my Roza forever.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you all can forgive my late timing, my mothers friend, and a dear friend of mine, recently passed away,and between that, sports and school I have been pretty busy. However, I have made a couple of chapters, and I will upload another tonight hopefully. Thank you for all the new reviews! I did read them every chance I got too, and they always made me feel a little better. I hope you all liked this chapter, and feel free to follow/favorite and especially review!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Livy**


	7. STORY UPDATE

**Authors Note**

 **If you wish to continue reading What If, please go to my new account LivySalvatore and read "Change of Fate".**

 **Sorry for the transfer! Personal reasons have prevent me from using for a while, but thankfully I'm back for good now!**

 **~Liv**


End file.
